


Mipha's Second Chance

by Kumikoko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Mipha has never been selfish in her entire life, but just once, she wishes for Link to save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I have done in a few months, so I doubt that it is as polished as some of my other pieces of writing. But with all things considered, as far as my writing goes, I think this piece is not entirely terrible. 
> 
> I debated on whose point of view I should write in and finally decided to write Mipha's point of view since I like Link to be silent, and if I featured his point of view, silence would not have been an option for me to write because that takes talent I do not have yet. I then debated on making Link talk and eventually I had to have him talk so I apologize for that. And lastly I debated on how the story should end, and then reached the conclusion that I did. Do you think the ending was right? You can voice your opinions-just do not be rude, since I was writing for fun.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

**Mipha's Second Chance**

_This is it. We lost._

Guardians were malfunctioning, and attacking Hyrule indiscriminately. Their red laser beams exploded on impact, sending rubble and humanoid creatures flying. A agonized chorus of screams shrieked alongside Calamity Ganon’s thundering, hateful cackle as Hylians, Zora’s, Gorons, Rito’s and Moblins had their flesh burnt off their bones.  

The pouring rain could not extinguish the devastating fires wrecking havoc across Hyrule’s once beautiful, sun kissed fields. It did not diminish, nor settle the heavy ash and smoke that was slowly suffocating those lucky—or unlucky enough to not be incinerated by a rouge Guardian. Dirt and rocks continued to be sprung into the cloudy sky from each impactful scar the Guardian’s left in the plains. These deep, jagged scars would not heal with time.  Nor would the souls of the victims, now trapped on the cursed battlefield, never to know the end of the disastrous war.

BOOM!

A gush of heat and hot rubble plowed into Mipha, thrusting her against the wall of Vah Ruta.

“Ah!” The air left Mipha’s lungs as she smacked into the wall, and then crumpled to the ground. Searing agony spread through Mipha’s body, stemming from the burning rubble lodged into her back from the explosion.

Loud footsteps made Mipha’s heart race quickly. She forced her eyes to open, and through tears she could see a blurry black bodied, red maned being whose image paralyzed her heart with fear unknown to previous Zora princess’s.

All she knew was that she could not move as the shadowy figure approached her. Mipha quivered in fear and for the first time in her life, she had a selfish thought as the evil being rose a thick blue sword above her.

_Link, save me, please_ …Mipha squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to watch the demon slice her body into sushi.

CLANG! Clash! Shhk!

Mipha parted her eyelids slowly as she realized she had not been harmed further. Before her stood a young Hylian, dressed in a familiar blue tunic. His back was to her, but she instantly knew who he was—

“Link!” Mipha gasped out loud with surprise, and pushed herself to sit up while her heart swelled with warmth and relief. _He came for me—he really came for me_!

He—Link, was facing off against Waterblight Ganon. The long, electric blue sword of the enemy was pressed up against Link’s Master Sword. They were fighting for dominance. Link was pushed back one step. He was losing.

“ROOAR!” Waterblight Ganon roared, and pushed harder against the sword of light. Link gasped, and lost his balance. He fell back. Mipha shrieked with concern, and grabbed Link’s shaking shoulders. A soft, blue light emitted from her hands.

There was no time to heal. Waterblight Ganon lifted his sword into the air to deliver the final blow. Link, panting, dug into his leather satchel and pulled out the very last bomb.

“What are you doing!?” Mipha asked with alarm as Link struggled to light the bomb as Ganon thrust the sword down. The bomb exploded upon impact with the sword.

The next thing Mipha knew was that she was flying through the air. She was in a world of pain unlike she had felt before. Suddenly, she crashed into the water below. Once more, she could not breathe. Even as her lungs burned for air, she still could not move.

Just when Mipha thought that she would drown, she saw Link floating above her. He was not moving—he, like her was sinking to the depths of Lake Hylia.

_He’ll die. I can’t let him die. I must protect him_. Mipha thought, and having received a second wind, Mipha bolted towards Link. He was unconscious. Mipha wrapped her delicate arms around his waist and trudged towards the surface of the water. As soon as she surfaced, she whipped her head left, and right to find land. _I might not make it in time_. Mipha worried, spotting a small island in the distance. She pushed past her own pain, and forced her body to move with all of the haste she could muster. As she swam, she kept Link’s head above water—as if that somehow would make a distance. Who knew how much water he had ingested before she had realized he was drowning too?

Within moments, Mipha pulled Link on to the shore and looked him over. He was covered in battle wounds, blood and ash. She could potentially heal his wounds, but if he had taken his last breath, then he would be gone to the world. Mipha set her hands on Link’s stomach and pushed down.

Nothing.

He did not move.

_No_. Mipha whimpered to herself, and pushed her hands against his stomach again. If she couldn’t make him throw water up now, she would lose him. She was terrified of that outcome so she pressed her hands onto his stomach once more. Just then he lurched, and rolled on to his side as he coughed water up.

“Link! You’re alive!” Mipha gasped with swelling joy, and threw her arms around him.

“Ah!” Link exclaimed in pain.

“Oh, I am so sorry. Let me heal you.” Mipha flushed, and placed her palms on his charred arms. He did not recoil. She gently rubbed her hands up, and down the contours of his body as she had many times before to heal scrapes and bites from monsters. Mipha kept glancing at Link’s face to see if he was still conscious. His lack of movement concerned her greatly. He appeared to be exhausted, and breathing was a struggle for him.

As Mipha healed Link, she thought back to the bomb that Link had lit. The bomb had had two purposes. One, it had padded the blow of the sword so that Link’s right half was still intact, if barely. The blood Link had been losing from this wound alone was threatening his life, causing his already fair skin-or what was left of it, to become unhealthily white. That large gash was where Mipha’s healing ability was focused—restoring bones, tendons, and flesh.

The bomb itself had left Link’s entire upper body charred black with flaky, loose skin. His lower half, the calves and thighs were littered in slices from swords and nails while his knees were bruised and scraped. He did not complain. But then, he never had complained about pain before, even when he was young.

That was something Mipha admired about Link. He was strong both mentally and physically. And if the truth was told, Mipha had never seen fear flicker through Link’s eyes. Even now, with Link practically on deaths door, he did not show fear. His breaths were shallow and uneven, but he fought to remain conscious.

There was someone worth fighting for—Mipha assumed he wanted to return to Zelda. He was her appointed knight after all. Which brought the question of, where was Zelda? Mipha knew that Link would never abandon Zelda. He must have led her to safety. Those questions would have to wait. Mipha was losing consciousness as her energy depleted from healing Link’s grievous, numerous injuries. Within seconds, her heavy eyelids shut and her head came to rest on Link’s collarbone.

Two battered friends laid together on a small island, underneath a blood stained night. All around them Hyrule perished.

. . .

Pain. Mipha felt agony before she even woke up. She groaned, and peeled open her eyes. She could see Link’s arm stretched out on the sand, that was littered in scars. That jarred Mipha from her slow rise to consciousness. She pushed herself up, and looked upon Link’s body to assess the remaining damage. The wounds on Link’s chest and arms were scarred over, although a heavy amount of bruising remained, while his lower half had yesterday’s wounds present and red.  All things considered, he was fine. He would be fine. And that was what mattered to Mipha.

Mipha lowered herself down on to the beach, careful to mind the wounds on her back. Since Link was alive, she could rest easy until he woke up. There were questions that needed answered—especially those that concerned Hyrule’s fate or lack there of. What were they to do now? Search for survivors was an obvious option, but Mipha knew she needed to be seen by a medical professional sooner rather than later.

When the battle was occurring, adrenaline had kept Mipha and Link from feeling the enormity of pain that had been inflicted upon them. Now, Mipha felt everything. But she, like Link, was not about to complain. She let her eyes close, and thought about the battle. Who lived? Who died? And who could still be saved? Mipha wanted these questions answered. She lifted her head up as soon as she heard Link begin to shift next to her.

A soft waking groan left his lips as he regained consciousness. Link opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, as if realizing he still had a battle to fight.

“It’s okay, Link. We’re not under attack here.” Mipha said quickly as she forced herself to sit up. Link looked around, scanning the area around them. Mipha set a hand on his shoulder, wanting to reassure him that they really were safe at the moment. “Link.” She repeated, since he was tense and guarded. His hand was already reaching for his sword, but when he grabbed air, he turned his head to look behind him. “I think the Master Sword fell into the water when we fell.” Mipha told him.

Link’s attention snapped to the lake. Mipha could see in his eyes that he wanted to retrieve his sword. He did not want to be left without a weapon since they had no way of knowing just how dangerous land was. Link stood up, pulled his worn boots off and dove into the lake to begin his search. Mipha watched him, and hoped he could find the sword with ease.

It wasn’t like he had much clothing to weigh him down, at least. The Champion’s Tunic had been burnt off during the bomb explosion. The pants, while in tact, had rips in them. Mipha imagined that Link was often without proper clothes because of the number of scrapes he got himself into. For a moment, she was glad that Zora’s didn’t have the custom of wearing clothes. Their bodies were smooth, and sleek. Clothes would only weigh them down.

Some time passed—how much, Mipha could not be sure.  The sun was high in the sky, although lingering dust in the air made it blurry. Link returned to the island, the Master Sword’s handle in his right hand. Link surveyed their surroundings once more. On the plains around the lake, fires could still be seen roaring in the distance, but the world was eerily quiet. Link looked to Mipha then, and saw how pale she appeared to be. Concern flickered through his eyes, and he parted his lips to speak. Mipha interjected before he could bring his thoughts to sound.

“I must return home where I can rest. As soon as I recover, I will come find you.” Mipha said as she struggled to stand up. She did not want to hold Link back from his destiny just because she was hurt. Link furrowed his eyebrows together with thought. Mipha saw he would come to the conclusion that she was hurt, so she tried to deflect from the obvious. “I want to make sure everyone is okay.” Mipha told him, and tried to sidestep around him towards the water. Link reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her from leaving.

Link stepped around Mipha, and saw the injuries she was trying to hide from him. The rubble from the first explosion, caused by Waterblight Ganon were still lodged into her back. The rubble, if left inside of her would undoubtly cause an infection. The rest of her back was burned, and scratched. Link quickly rubbed his hands on to his wet pants as an effort to wash them, and then he began to pick and dig the rubble out of her back. Mipha tensed up, and put her hand over her mouth to muffle her noises of pain.

Normally, Mipha would patch Link up. Yet, now he was doing what he could for her. Heck, he had saved her life. Mipha knew he cared for her, and that made her want to weep with joy. She wanted to propose to him right then and there, but as far as she knew, his heart belonged to Princess Zelda, a fellow Hylian. And how could his heart not belong to her?

The Hylian Princess, as far as Hylian’s went, was breathtakingly gorgeous with her long blonde hair, delicate green eyes and those curvy hips. Mipha knew she couldn’t compare to Princess Zelda, and she wasn’t going to try. She was just going to be Link’s friend—the same as always. Still, Mipha would tell him how she felt as soon as this was over because friends shouldn’t keep secrets from each other. He was obviously willing to die for her, as he would probably most people, so she owed him honesty.

As soon as the last piece of rubble fell on to the sand, Link was climbing the single palm tree. Mipha turned to watch him. He ripped some leaves off, and let them drop to the ground. Link then grabbed a Banana bunch. Link jumped off the branch, and let out a small noise as he landed on his feet. He then walked over to Mipha and stood behind her. Mipha looked over her shoulder at him, watching him with curiosity. He knelt down and began to peel the bananas. Once they were peeled, he squeezed them, essentially mashing them in his hands.

Just as Mipha was about to ask what he was doing, Link stood up and started to rub the mashed fruit onto her back. Mipha jumped a little, startled at the cool, squishy texture of the banana. As far as she knew, banana’s weren’t the proper applicant to be spread across her burn wounds but they also shouldn’t hurt. The point, Mipha knew, was that Link was trying to help her, and since she had quite a distance to swim to travel home, she needed whatever help she could get, unorthodox as it may be.

Once the banana skin care was over, Link wrapped the palm tree leaves around her chest, to protect the wounds. Mipha turned around when Link was done, and smiled in gratitude.

“Thank you, Link. I should be able to make it to the Domain on my own.” Mipha told him, figuring that her questions could be answered later. “Be well.” Mipha then stepped towards the water, knowing he needed to continue his quest. Link stepped around her with haste, to block her. Mipha paused, and saw that he had something to say. Link did not speak often, but when he did, she listened.

“The man you know is sleeping in Resurrection Cave.” Link confessed, for as long as Mipha knew him, he had a direct way of speaking. He was an honest man, who did not beat around the bush. “He—I was unable to save your life then.” Link spoke, his voice grim while his eyes reflected regret.

“What do you mean? I am alive, as are you.” Mipha asked, not understanding what he was saying.

“I lost. I nearly died. Princess Zelda had me placed in the Resurrection Cave to heal my wounds. When I awoke, I had no memory of anyone, nor anything. It took years for me to remember you, and the others. I had to start all over again. I eventually defeated Ganon, and restored peace to Hyrule with Princess Zelda at my side. We set out to rebuild Hyrule, the two of us. I kept thinking about you though, and everyone who died because I had been too weak to defeat Ganon the first time.” Link began to explain, needing to tell her the truth. As he spoke, he waved his arms around for emphasis.  

All Mipha could do was listen—she was not about to interrupt a man who rarely spoke, even if his story was outlandish.

“I realized, over time, that my biggest regret was not being able to save your life. There were many nights I was haunted by my failures, and while I was happy to serve the Princess, I became bored without realizing it. I never would have realized how unhappy I was either until it was too late, had The Great Fairy not shown me my bleak future. She then offered me a chance to come back here, to that battle. I could only choose to save one person not meant to survive that night. I chose you.” Link told Mipha.

“What about the Princess?” Mipha blurted uncharacteristically, with concern in her voice. The Link she had fallen in love with never would have abandoned Zelda.

“She’s fine. I did not interfere with any event but yours.” Link replied.

Mipha took a moment to think about Link’s words. Link would not deceive her, so the story must be true. The Great Fairy did have a lot of magic power, and since no one actually knew everything The Great Fairy could and could not do, Mipha had to give Link the benefit of the doubt. If in fact Link did travel across time, or universes—something only spoken about in ancient myths, he sure as hell did not do so just to save a friend.

Obvious, to Mipha was that Princess Zelda never saw Link for who he was, even after Link saved all of Hyrule. How Zelda could spend so much time with Link but never fall in love with him was beyond Mipha’s comprehension. Was the Hylian Princess stupid? Well, whatever the case was, Zelda’s disinterest allowed Link to be here now, with Mipha.

“Do you love her?” Mipha asked, needing to know if she was just Link’s second choice because Zelda turned him down.

“No.” Link shook his head, and gently grabbed Mipha’s wrists. “I choose you.” Link confessed with a smile adorning his face. Mipha felt her heart swell with joy. She never thought that this day would come. Link actually chose her. Mipha smiled with glee.

“I never thought you would return my feelings. I always worried because she’s just so pretty, and we’re different species…what if I can not bare you a son?” Mipha asked, voicing some of her primary concerns that she had kept inside for years.

“The Princess is gorgeous…but you are beautiful and sweet. I know we’re different…but I am willing to take a chance on you. You just have to wait for me.” Link said, knowing he had to leave.

“When will you wake up?” Mipha asked, recalling how he said that he was sleeping in Resurrection Cave.

“One hundred years from now. I—the Link with no memory, will find you. When I do, make me yours.” Link told her, for his time here was coming to an end. Now that Mipha was alive, his mission had been fulfilled. The Great Fairy would return him to his world. Mipha smiled, and nodded.

“I will, now that I know how you feel about me.” Mipha said, feeling light hearted. She now could have a future with Link—one she would have to wait for. One she was willing to wait for.

“When I come to the Domain, I won’t remember you. Be patient with me. I’ll remember in time—the ice statue of you, have it built. It will help to jog my memory. And when I do remember, and I will, be patient with me still because I will have to rescue Princess Zelda and save all of Hyrule. When I do, and I will, we can be together.” Link said, and held her hands in his. He would not see her again—but now that the past was changed, the future would change as well.

“And I can not go with you?” Mipha inquired, though she knew that if there had been a way for her to follow him into the future, he wouldn’t be talking as if this was their last meeting.

“No. That was the other condition of the Great Fairy’s generosity. I can not take you with me. You’re needed here.” Link responded. Mipha nodded with understanding.  They could be together—just not right now.

“I will wait for you.” Mipha promised, and leaned forwards to kiss Link’s cheek. Link smiled a little, and cupped her face in his cool hands. He leaned towards her and gently placed his lips over hers. Mipha blushed, and reveled in the kiss that was long over due. Mipha wrapped her arms around his neck, and passionately returned the sweet kiss she had only dreamed of before.  

When she opened her eyes, Link was gone.

Mipha placed her hand over her heart, and looked towards the cloudy sky as hope of a happy future washed over her.

They may have lost the battle, but they would win the war.

Link would make sure of that, and when he did, he could live happily ever after with Mipha.  


	2. A Promise Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was meant to be a one-shot. I received quite a bit of positive support from people which surprised me. I figured that since I still had inspiration for the fanfiction I could write one more tidbit that is just as open ended as the first chapter. Sorry, not sorry. :)

**Mipha's Second Chance**

**Chapter 2: A Promise Set**

Each day, the morning sun rose. And every night the moon levitated high in the darkened sky. On the eve before year one hundred Mipha looked to the midnight sky. A promise was embedded on her lips, one that was about to be fulfilled soon for tomorrow as a new year. And not just any year. Tomorrow, Link would awaken and begin his quest to save all of Hyrule. When he finished that, she knew they could be together.

_I have waited for ninety nine years. I can wait one more year_. Mipha thought optimistically while she gazed at the silver moon that hung in the sky. Midnight was seconds away, which meant her lonely nights would be over soon. Mipha set her hand over her lips, remembering how warm Link’s mouth had been against hers the day he saved her life.

According to Link, Mipha should not have survived that night during the war—and she believed him because he was an honest man. There was no reason for him to lie about something like that. And all these years, lonely as some of them were, Mipha felt blessed to be alive, even through the difficult days.

“Are you still awake?” A voice asked, startling Mipha. Mipha spun around on her heels and saw her little brother, Prince Sidon.

“I am waiting for him.” Mipha replied, knowing her brother would understand.

“He might not be here tomorrow. The Shrine of Resurrection is far off into the distance. I do not think a Hylian could reach us on foot before the day is out. And that is considering he can travel here, what with this blasted rain.” Prince Sidon told her gently, wanting her to understand that there might not be a set date of Link returning.

“I know. I just hope…I want him to be here tomorrow…but even if he is not, I know he will come for me. He did promise me, after all.” Mipha said as she turned her head to stare at the moon once more.

“Until then, I leave tomorrow to find a Hylian who can handle shock arrows.” Prince Sidon informed her, for he needed to rest now to be able to travel a long distance tomorrow.

“I suppose we can not wait for Link to arrive…the rain is becoming thicker, and is flooding the land…” Mipha murmured with disappointment, for she knew that Link, who had the soul of a true hero, could free Vah Ruta from Ganon’s control with ease if he arrived soon.

Since there was no specific date on when Link would return, Prince Sidon was going to try to find another heroic Hylian who would answer their call for help.

“No, we can not. I bid thee a goodnight, sister.” Sidon nodded towards Mipha, then retreated further into the domain where he could sleep until the morning sun broke past the blanket of night.

Alone with her thoughts again, Mipha contemplated on retiring for the night like her brother. Just then, a bright light shot into the sky, and washed over the world like a white tsunami. Mipha gasped, and blinked to regain eyesight. In the distance she could see the sudden light was fading. Warmth began to fill Mipha’s heart as she realized Link had awoken.

_He’s awake_! Mipha thought, and giddily ran into the domain to share the news with her friends and family.

. . .

Two whole months went by, yet Link had not traveled to the domain. Mipha knew that Link would come for her, and while she had been patient, she was becoming restless now. Just when would Link come for her? The wait was weighing her shoulders down.

In order to rest her anxious mind, Mipha traveled outside of the domain, to ascend the surrounding waterfalls. The cool water against her skin soothed her, and exerting her energy cleared her head of unnecessary thoughts. Mipha had to spear a few Octorok’s on every occasion she left the safety of the domain. She swore they spawned like bokoblin’s.

Once the sun started to set, Mipha swirled around and headed home. She could see the domain in the distance, and leisurely swam forwards until Vah Ruta roared. Mipha paused, and craned her neck to see the Divine Beast.

Was Prince Sidon successful in his search to find a Hylian? Mipha pulled herself out of the water and stared at the beast for a few moments. The trunk of the machine was _moving_.  Water spurt forth from it at a higher angle, and within a few minutes, the trunk moved again to a lower elevation as if someone was _controlling_ Vah Ruta.

There were only a few people who knew how to control a Divine Beast. Only one man knew how to control all four of the Divine Beasts and he had awoken two months ago from a long slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection. Mipha’s heart swelled with hope, and fast like a charging lynel Mipha bolted home. She jumped off the waterfalls, and sped back to the domain with haste.

Everything was quiet in the domain. The rain still peltered the Zora. The ice statue of Mipha was still in tact. No one was out of place. Mipha ran straight to her father, the current King of the Zora, Dorephan.

“Why so breathless, my child?” Zora King Dorephan asked, noticing how out of breath his daughter was. A small smile was playing on his lips, for he knew why she returned home so soon.

“The Divine Beast, Vah Ruta…s-someone is controlling it, Father!” Mipha blurted urgently between heavy breaths.

“Hmm. It must be that young, strapping Hylian your brother fished here.” Dorephan hummed knowingly.

“A…a Hylian…?” Mipha repeated hopefully, knowing Link had to be the one attempting to control Vah Ruta right now.

“Yes. I think I have met him before. He’s quite a stoic fellow…doesn’t remember much though.” King Dorephan mused, figuring today was the start of Mipha’s true happiness.

“Link! Link has returned…but that means he is fighting that nightmarish beast by himself? I have to help him!” Mipha exclaimed with alarm, and turned on her fins. Mipha jumped to the platform below and spotted a familiar face entering Zora’s Domain. “Brother!” Mipha quickly closed the distance between them. “Link, he—“

“—Is AMAZING!” Prince Sidon finished the sentence excitedly for his sister. “You should have seen him, Mipha!  Every ice block Vah Ruta threw at us, Link broke into tiny pieces without ever missing a beat.” Sidon enthusiastically said, his eyes shining with awe at the intense memory from moments ago.

“Wait, ice block? Link really is fighting alone?” Mipha questioned, her concern for the handsome Hylian rising.

“Yeah, man! Link scaled those waterfalls and expertly shot arrows into Vah Ruta like a true champ. The dexterity and flexibility he has is insane! I think he’s part God.” Sidon gushed, thoroughly impressed with Link’s capability as a fighter.

“And you left him alone?” Mipha balked, because she remembered  the monster who nearly killed the both of them a hundred years ago.

“Oh he’ll be—“ Sidon started, but Mipha wasn’t listening. Mipha pushed past Sidon and ran to the East Reservoir Lake _. I have to get there before he gets hurt!_  Mipha rushed to the lake and tripped in her haste on some slippery mud. She gasped, and scrambled back to her feet. As she neared the lake, the rain stopped and Vah Ruta quieted. Mipha panted, and breathlessly looked around. Link was no where in sight, so she scaled the divine beast and entered it apprehensively.

No monster was guarding the entrance to Vah Ruta, unlike this morning. Mipha traversed every room of Vah Ruta and found nothing, and no one. The inside of the beast was silent and no monster inhabited it. The Hylian, Link, had fought the scary beast all by himself. Mipha felt a surge of guilt, knowing she hadn’t been there to help him.

_But if he isn’t here…did he go back to the domain_? Mipha wondered, and jumped into the clear water. The moon had awoken by now, and lit up the otherwise dark night. Mipha returned home by moonlight and asked the entry guards if they had seen a Hylian. They pointed her in the direction of the throne room. Mipha ran up the wet stairs and upon seeing a pleasantly stocky, blonde haired Hylian man speaking to both Sidon and her father, Mipha tripped over her own fins.

“Heek!” Mipha stumbled forwards towards the hard, sleek platform. Quick as a fairy, the Hylian dashed forwards and caught Mipha in his strong arms before Sidon and Dorephan knew anything had even happened. Mipha trembled, and grasped the male’s shoulders tightly as she tried to regain her breath.

“Sister?” Sidon questioned with concern as he lifted his head with alarm upon seeing his delicate sister so out of breath.

Mipha’s chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. This was the moment she had been waiting for. All she had to do was look up to see Link’s face. Yet, she hesitated, becoming scared. What if this Hylian only looked like Link? Mipha dared to glance at the Hylian’s shirt and recognized the blue tunic befit a knight.

Courage returned to Mipha who lifted her eyes up to see the man who caught her:

Fair skin, strong jaw line, gorgeous blue eyes and thick blonde hair.

Link. You returned!” Mipha exclaimed happily, and threw her arms around his neck to hug him. Link gasped at the foreign touch, tensed, and became rigid. Mipha remembered how Link was not used to being touched, so she instantly stepped back, giving him space. Link relaxed his shoulders. “You’re hurt.” Mipha commented, noticing the cuts on Link’s arms, the tears in his tunic and the bruise on his cheek. The battle must have been dangerous.

“A hero to our humble realm.” Dorephan spoke up and swelled his chest with pride. The young Hylian saved Zora’s Domain and countless other souls who might have drowned if the rain had continued to endlessly fall. Link would make a fine Zora prince if he chose Mipha to be his pride. But of course, Dorephan couldn’t think of one reason as to why Link wouldn’t choose his daughter as his bride.

His little girl, Mipha was gorgeous with her soft brown eyes, smooth skin, and curvy red tinted lips that matched the red eyeliner around her eyes. Link seemed to notice Mipha’s beauty too because he was looking at her with curious interest.

“Here, let me heal you.” Mipha suggested, and lightly grabbed Link’s arm. Mipha placed her other hand over a slash wound on Link’s arm and began to heal the wound. Link watched as the separated skin pulled together, and closed as if no wound had been inflicted there.

“Mmm. What a joyus reunion. It’s been what, one hundred years?” Sidon joined the conversation and oozed positive energy.

“Has it?” Link questioned, flicking his eyes to Prince Sidon.

“Indeed it has. I do quite think my sister has something she wishes to tell you as well.” Sidon said with a grin plastered on his face. Link turned his attention towards Mipha. Mipha blushed, recalling what future Link told her one hundred years ago.

_Make me yours_.

“Sidon!” Mipha scolded as she continued to heal Link. King Dorephan let out bellowing laughter, glad to see his children behaving normally again.

“Do you know me?” Mipha asked, knowing she needed to tell Link something since he was waiting for her to speak. Link nodded slightly.

“I know you healed me.” Link replied uncertainly, for he felt as if he should have a better answer for her but he didn’t. Mipha’s face fell, for she didn’t see true recognition in Link’s eyes. Link might remember pieces and parts of their life together but it was clear to her that he did not remember the whole story.

“Oh.” Sidon muttered awkwardly, knowing Mipha did not appreciate Link’s answer. Dorephan snorted and looked away, concerned for how Mipha’s heart would react to Link’s lack of memory.

“Well, that’s alright. Let me introduce myself. I am Mipha, princess of the Zora’s.” Mipha said and smiled gently. She knew that she had to make him his—the lack of memory, as disappointing as it was, was expected. Mipha just had to be optimistic and make the best of the situation because at least Link was here. And he smelled wonderful. Earthy. Mm.

Link lowered himself to one knee and hung his head out of respect upon learning of her high status in life. “Link.” Link briefly introduced himself.

“WELL, why don’t you stay for dinner, young Hero? I am sure you will find a reason to return here in the future.” Dorephan suggested and glanced to Mipha. Mipha darted her eyes to the side, and made a mental note to explain to her family that if they chased Link away, she would never forgive them. Link caught the small, silent exchange between them and focused his attention on Mipha again. Just who was she to him? That was the question everyone was asking.

“Yeah! We’ll have a Gala to celebrate Link’s heroic victory and his mere return.” Sidon chimed in, pumping an enthusiastic fist into the air. Link opened his mouth to politely decline, but Sidon was already pushing past him to announce the celebration to the entire Domain. “Heeey! Everyone, we’re going to have a Gala!” Sidon’s voice could be heard as he descended the steps in a hurry.

“Then it is settled. Mipha, why don’t you fetch our young hero a more appropriate attire for tonight’s festivities? I believe that one you made will fit him.” Dorephan stated, leaving no room for Link to object. Mipha flushed red with shyness and frustration. Why didn’t either of them understand that the Link before her was probably not ready to marry her? If she pushed Link too much, he might flee.

“It would be my honor to dress you, if you would allow me to.” Mipha chose her words carefully, not wanting to scare Link off. Surprise graced Link’s face at the prospect of being dressed by the princess. He then furrowed his eyebrows, expressing discomfort at the idea. Mipha recalled the days that Link was around Zelda. Link had never touched Zelda once—not intentionally anyways.

From what Mipha understood, if Link ever did touch Zelda, his hand would have been cut off. Hylian’s were particular about raising their spoiled Princess’s. Link must have been explicitly told to keep his hands off the pretty blonde. Link had never touched Mipha either, now that she thought about it, until the day she almost died.

Maybe he just didn’t touch women? Mipha wasn’t sure, but she felt that her ideas were a safe bet.

“What’s wrong, Hylian? Are you going to dishonor my daughter by refusing her clothes?” Dorephan challenged, knowing how to make someone bend to his will. Link stiffened, and straightened his back out.

“Father!” Mipha scolded, then looked back to Link to assure him that he did not have to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Before she could tell him that, Link spoke up.

“I would be honored to wear a traditional Zora outfit.” Link stated. Mipha thought his words sound forced. Great. Father was already chasing Link away. There was nothing to be done about it now, either.

“Come with me?” Mipha asked, since she was not sure how receptive Link would be to her leading the way. Before, Mipha had always followed his lead. Now she was in charge. Link simply nodded, his expression guarded. Mipha knew that was the most positive response she was going to see from Link so she led him to a large pool of water that she and her family slept in.

Mipha stepped into the cool water and swam to a giant clam, that she, like the other Zora royals, slept in at night. Mipha ducked her head under the water and reached out to grab a chest piece of armor that laid next to the clam. Mipha swam back to the surface and pulled herself out of the water. She could see that Link was surveying the room, quietly calculating the obvious exits and the subtle ones that he could climb on or dive into to evade potential danger.

As she surfaced, Link looked back to her and saw the brilliant blue chest armor. It was sleek, and gorgeous in a way that other armors Link owned was not. Mipha held the armor out to Link shyly.

“Admittedly, I do not feel right giving this to you, knowing you do not remember me nor our time spent together…which is why, I am just going to let you wear this in hopes that it may protect you when I can not.” Mipha told Link, who hesitantly reached for the armor. Mipha pulled the armor closer to her suddenly. “I just—you should know what this means before you accept it…I wasn’t going to present this to you at all but father doesn’t understand Hylian’s like I do…so…just…” Mipha trailed off as she struggled to find a way to confess the true meaning of the armor to Link.

Link tilted his head to the side and continued to study Mipha’s face, trying to figure her out. What was she trying say? Mipha sucked in a breath to steel herself and relax her shoulders.

“Zora Princess’s hand craft armor for the man they wish to marry. I made this armor with you in mind. I had planned to give you the armor when we defeated Ganon…but that never happened. You disappeared.” Mipha confessed, against her better instinct.

From what Urbosa explained to Mipha years ago, Mipha understood that Hylian men were skittish and fragile. They needed to be approached in specific manners, and proposing marriage to them on the first day meeting was not advised at all. Dorephan hadn’t left Mipha a choice, though.

And as Mipha feared, Link pulled his arms close to his body, and dawned another very uncertain expression on his face. Mipha knew that Link could fight the scariest foe without blinking an eye and recklessly dive off of mountains and waterfalls…he could cook and do just about everything with little effort, but everyone had a weakness. Link’s weakness was intimate relationships. Whether it was because he was so focused on his quest, or because he didn’t know how to reciprocate love, Mipha wasn’t sure. She just knew that winning his affection would be difficult.

Luckily, Mipha wasn’t about to take no for an answer after waiting for a hundred years just to see him again.

“I am sorry. I…I tried.” Link apologized for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Everyone kept reminding him that he fell in battle. All Link could do was apologize. And now, Link was finding out he made a woman wait one hundred years to confess her feelings for him.

“I know you fought until the end. You were willing to die to protect the Princess. That honor is admirable, and befit a Prince.” Mipha said, wanting to reassure Link that she was not disappointed with him like others were.

“Thank you.” Was all Link replied as he took the armor gratefully. A small smile tugged at his lips that made Mipha think that Link wasn’t going to be awkward and run.

“I am sorry to spring this on you. It must be a lot. I just hope understand I am not pressuring you for an answer. You must bring peace to Hyrule—I do not want to hold you back from your destiny.” Mipha explained, to clear some questions Link might have had up. Link nodded once more.

“I will answer you after I defeat Ganon.” Link promised, knowing he owed her an answer. He just could not give her an answer at this time, which Mipha expected.

“I will wait for you, then. Just promise me you won’t make a hasty decision. I do not want your pity, nor your obligation. If you should choose another, I will support your interest. If you should choose me, though, we will wed.” Mipha said so there would be no confusion in the future. Link smiled lightly.

“I promise.”  


End file.
